Lore
The Servers contain a lot of lore; and they are all in the same multiverse with Benelux connecting them. The Anachronist Link The few worlds are unknown. The earliest known nation is Kaelia and there a legend originates from this era about a bunker that has "SANTA v" written above it, but inside it is a trap... The first well-known world is the Islands World. It started around a mountain and had nations such as Liechtenstein, France, Nazi Germany and Smyar Khanate. Smyar Khanate later created a teleport to elsewhere, discovering a huge ocean full of tiny islands. The first inhabited Island was Tonga; home to the HMS Tonga. The Germania World had a vast Nether National Park. Nothing else is known about this world except The Netherlands existed, which was Benelux's predeccessor. The Montenegro-Mountainberg World comes into existence, which is home to Benelux and The Kingdom of Montenegro & Mountainberg. They are fierce rivals. A company named Trinocorp is founded and it makes a scientific base underneath Mountainberg Dam. They create Beacons which are used to teleport people across Dimensions to Overworlds that are not of the same realm or Server Folder. They are unsuccessful many times and they become bankrupt until they are bought by the Benelux Government: Becoming apart of the government's science department. Benelux forces someone named Narry to be teleported to another dimension, but he becomes so corrupted that he becomes a ghost. Montenegro is sceptical about Benelux and they spy on the lab to find out disturbances under the Mountainberg Dam. Benelux retaliates and creates the Nostalgia Tunnel which are replicas of objects found in other dimensions. Benelux wants to sell these beacons but they are too expensive to make. They then create a superbeacon which is the main drive for teleporting everyone, and they sell Anachronism Generators which are connected to the superbeacon. Meanwhile, the Montenegro & Mountainberg Government is concerned about how unstable these beacons may become: They create rival Command Blocks and Structure Blocks and encourage people to use these instead. They discover the superbeacon's existance and they decide to create the Montenegro Evacuation Ship for if it ever explodes... The superbeacon eventually explodes, destroying many worlds, including the India World, the Germania World, the City World and the Islands World which are completely lost to corruption. Countless other Dimensions are damaged due to how many worlds Benelux has explored and sold Anachronism Generators. The Montenegro-Mountainberg World is corrupted so that anywhere around Benelux and Montenegro & Mountainberg is too dangerous to enter. Post-Great Corruption The Montenegro Evacuation Ship is sent off and it lands on the Hill Valley World. So few people survived the crisis and they had to repopulate. At this time the Montenegrin Government is divided and Mountainbergian minorities disband from the main group. They are in the Hill Valleys with many other races which had been displaced by the corruptions, so Hill Valley becomes a unique settlement for all. Montenegro and Benelux go into hiding after awhile and they are never seen again. Benelux's alias is Dinocorp Narry leads someone into one of Benelux's bases in Hill Valley, and they activate a corruptor before blowing it up, causing the region to come unsafe and so Hill Valley is abandoned. Thousands of people including the King of Montenegro are forcibly teleported to the Spawnstadt World. Many other people flee far away to where the Montenegro-Evacuation Ship 2.0 is created. The far away area and Spawnstadt are completely cut off from each other, but they could have been saved with the Montenegro Ship, which was stolen by Narry and his company. In the Spawnstadt World, Realton and Vienna are large economic powerhouses, Benelux is still hiding using its (renamed) alias Trinocorp. Narry leads the same person from before to another of Benelux's bases, blowing the world up even worse than before; causing everyone in Spawnstadt to be killed. The same person somehow survives and finds himself in the Revived Montenegro-Mountainberg World. Monaco, Spawnleat and Bahrain are countries that have been created further away from the results of the Great Corruption. Monaco is created by the Montenegrin Prince which had previously evacuated from Hill Valley. The same person from before sneaks past Edgeville, and into the fenced area of the old world. He sneaks into Benelux/Trinocorp's old lab and he blows up the remaining part of the superbeacon which caused corruptions in Hill Valley and Spawnstadt long after the Great Corruption. Narry is is deemed missing at this point... Prosperity Era Nowdays, people are much happier, the Museum World's population increases and the History Museum is created which shows history of many civilisations that had once existed, including Actantits and Zul'Tirol. Hill Valley is safe again and there is a great conservation project to clean it up as of recently.